My Year at Hogwarts with George Weasley
by Weezilxx
Summary: Giselle Night moves from Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during George's fifth year at Hogwarts. Unbeknownst to them, their budding romance soon blooms but will it last through the troubles of Sirius Black's escape?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any products mentioned.

I placed my bags down and rested against a nearby wall. The plaque on my right read 'KINGS CROSS STATION' and I knew I was at the right place. Earlier that summer I had received my Hogwarts letter inviting me to attend the school. According to the letter I was to enter the third year of study due to my late admittance to Hogwarts. I had attended Beaubaxtons Academy of Magic in France before moving to Hogwarts. Eddie, my barn owl, screeched in his cage and attracted the attention of many passers-by so I decided that it was time to move on. Gathering my luggage, I set off in search of the platform. The letter spoke of Platform 9 and ¾ hidden in the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Personally I thought that was a rather ridiculous place to put a hidden portal. My father worked in the Ministry of Magic: Muggle Division and found muggles to be interesting beings. My mother found his work hilarious because she had no understanding of muggles and my father would constantly quiz her on the latest obsession of his. This week it was television; he was fairly new to muggles so he found even the smallest things fascinating. I approached the wall between platforms 9 and 10 to find a family already passing through the gateway. They all had bright ginger hair except for a boy with scruffy black hair and a girl with untamed brown hair. They seemed to understand how the gateway worked so I sat back and watched them, trying to figure out how to pass through will all my luggage and limbs intact as quickly as possible because Eddie chose that precise moment to screech at passers-by. The company all ran at the wall in turn and simply vanished; I figured they had passed to the other platform. I shrugged, it must be as simple as that and made my way over as two of the ginger children (twins I thought) approached the wall. One looked around ad met my eyes and smiled before turning to his brother and disappearing through the wall. My turn came and my brain switched off and I ran, only to find myself at a halt in a completely different station, face to face with a black and red locomotive with a sign that read 'Hogwarts Express', I sighed in relief; I had made it. Placing my luggage on the train I headed off to find an empty compartment and it didn't take me long to find one that was unoccupied. Sitting down, the train began to move and I watched the scenery outside the window move quickly out of eyesight. I found this a more relaxing mode of transport than a carriage flown by horses. A knock came at the door and I turned to find the two ginger boys from Kings Cross Station, standing in the doorway.

'Hi,' said one, 'Can we sit here?'

I nodded and motioned for them to sit down. They moved from the doorway to the seats, closing the door behind them with a 'clack'.

'I'm Fred and this is George.' He said, motioning to the other twin.

'I'm Giselle. Giselle Night.' I responded smiling.

'You're new here aren't you? I saw you back at King's Cross.' George said, brushing a lock of ginger hair out of his eyes.

'Yeah I am. I used to be at Beaubaxtons Academy of Magic but I moved here this year.'

'She's from France Freddie.' George said slyly to his brother, giving him a subtle wink.

Fred chuckled for a minute then frowned as if thinking, 'Night? Giselle Night? You're not related to Lord and Lady Night, are you?' I nodded and the twins both looked at each other. They were rather comic characters, especially the fact that they did everything in unison.

'We've got wizarding royalty with us today Georgie! A Night, going to out school!' Fred made a mock bow in his seat, which looked funnier than his joke.

I sensed the sarcasm in his voice, 'Yeah, I'm a Night. So what? Doesn't mean anything.'

George relaxed in his seat. 'You should meet Malfoy, you two would really get along. The whole being rich and all.'

'Is that really all that matters to you? I don't care about being a Night and neither should you.'

They looked at each other, obviously taken aback by my remark. _I guess they had only been used to snobby pure bloods_, I thought.

'Well, you're alright in my book Night.' Fred nodded and George only gave me a small smile.

'Is there anything I need to know about Hogwarts before getting there?' I asked, shifting in my seat.

Fred and George both sat forward, looked at each other as if to start a race then started, 'Well there's Filch...'

'...and his cat Mrs Norris...'

'Snape and his hate for Gryffindors...'

'...the third floor corridor...'

'...the forbidden forest...'

'...because its forbidden for a reason...'

'and the Whomping Willow...'

I blinked, 'Is that it?'

George shook his head, 'There's the house ghosts...'

'...especially the Bloody Baron...'

'...Sir Cadagon...' George sighed in hopelessness.

'...Moaning Myrtle and her bathroom...' Fred rolled his eyes.

'...the newly escaped prisoner from Azkaban...'

'...and the curse on the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers.'

'Wait what? Curse?!'

George shrugged, 'Some students reckon there is a curse on the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers as most don't last more than a year.'

I shifted in my seat again, 'That's a lot of teachers.'

Fred grinned, 'Keeps us on our toes. But chin up, I hear we have a really good teacher this year.'

The train slowed to a stop and everyone began to get off. Outside the windows I saw a large castle with flickering lights against the black night sky surrounded by an enormous lake.

The twins got up as I did and said unison, 'Nice to meet you. See you later.' And left out the door and out of sight.

As I walked out I thought_, What an odd pair_. But my thoughts were interrupted as a voice called out to me from the other side of the platform. 'Ms Night? Over here please!'

I found a middle aged woman, wearing robes, a pointed hat and glasses, waving to me so I walked over.

'You must be Ms Night. I'm Professor Mcgonagall. I am deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts.' She smiled. She had a friendly nature around her but I could tell that she would be strict when the time came.

'Hello.' I shook her hand. _She has a very strong handshake_, I thought.

'If you'll follow me to the castle, we shall get you sorted into your house and get your luggage sent up.' She started walking and I followed her from the platform to the enormous castle that stood in front of me.

The path that led to the castle was lined with dimly lit lanterns that shore brighter as we approached each one. Soon we had reached a stone courtyard and I saw that a hat on a stool stood at the center.

Mcgonagall walked straight to the hat and said to me, 'Forgive the lack of tradition but we need to do this quickly as there are quite a few first year students who require the Sorting Hat's services at the feast.' She ushered me onto the stool and placed the hat on my head.

'_Oh a Night? Your pure blood lineage places you in Slytherin._' Said a voice inside my head, it was only when it continued talking that I realised it was the Sorting Hat speaking, '_But something tells me you want to be in Gryffindor, yes you have much courage and power... very well, Gryffindor!_'

Mcgonagall smiled and took the hat from my head and ushered my off the stool, 'Congratulations Ms Night, you are now a member of Gryffindor house and I humbly welcome you to my house. Quickly, follow me to the Great Hall. Students will be filing in now, sit at the Gryffindor table and you'll find your way to the common room. Forgive me.' And she hurried off towards the main doors and I followed her.

Blending in with the swarm of students entering the Great Hall, I found my way to the Gryffindor table and was soon joined by two red haired boys.

'Well lookie here George, seems we have ourselves a new addition to the Gryffindor house. How's it going Night?' Fred remarked as he sat on my left and his twin occupied my right.

'Hello Fred, George.'

George clutched his chest in a comic move, 'Oh be still my beating heart! She remembers our names Freddie!'

I laughed at his witty nature and with the opening of the Great Hall doors, the feast and sorting ceremony had begun.


End file.
